Planes 2: Fire
Planes: Fire & Rescue (also known as Planes 2: Fire & RescueExclusive: DisneyToon Already Working on Planes Sequel or simply as Planes 2) is the second film in the Planes series, and the fourth film overall in the ''Cars'' universe. Its plot involves Dusty working at a National Park to stop forest fires. It will have a 3D theatrical release on July 18, 2014.The Muppets...Again is Now Muppets Most Wanted, Planes: Fire and Rescue AnnouncedMore Disney Release Dates: Two New Marvel Pics, ‘Alexander’, ‘Hundred-Foot Journey’, ‘Into The Woods’, ‘Planes’ Sequel Slotted Plot "Planes: Fire & Rescue features a quirky crew of elite firefighting aircraft devoted to protecting historic Piston Peak National Park from a raging wildfire. When world famous air racer Dusty (voice of Dane Cook) from the first movie, learns that his engine is damaged and he may never race again, he must shift gears and is launched into the world of wildfire air attack. Dusty joins forces with veteran fire and rescue helicopter Blade Ranger (voice of Ed Harris) and his courageous air attack team, including spirited super scooper Lil' Dipper (voice of Julie Bowen), heavy-lift helicopter Windlifter (voice of Wes Studi), ex-military transport Cabbie (voice of Dale Dye) and a lively bunch of brave all-terrain vehicles known as The Smokejumpers (voices of Regina King, Corri English, Bryan Callen, Danny Pardo and Matt Jones). Together, the fearless team battles a massive wildfire, and Dusty learns what it takes to become a true hero."D23 Expo: New Art From the Upcoming Disney, Pixar and Disneytoon Movies Voice Cast (International) English�������� *Dane Cook: Dusty Crophopper *Stacy Keach: Skipper Riley *Danny Mann: Sparky *Julie Bowen: Lil' Dipper *Brad Garrett: Chug *Teri Hatcher: Dottie *Curtis Armstrong: MaruWATCH: ‘Planes 2: Fire & Rescue’ Full Length Trailer *Ed Harris: Blade RangerMeet the Characters from Planes: Fire & Rescue *Wes Studi: Windlifter *Dale Dye: Cabbie *Regina King: Dynamite *Corri English: Pinecone *Bryan Callen: Avalanche *Danny Pardo: Blackout *Matt Jones: Drip *Fred Willard: Secretary of the Interior *Jerry Stiller: Harvey *Cedric the Entertainer: Leadbottom *Anne Meara: Winnie *Erik Estrada: Nick "Loop'n" Lopez *John Michael Higgins: Cad Spinner *Barry Corbin: Ol' Jammer *Hal Holbrook: Mayday *Kevin Michael Richardson: Ryker *Patrick Warburton: Pulaski *Brad Paisley: BubbaBrad Paisley honors dad, firefighters in 'Planes' sequel *Kari Wahlgren: Patch *Rene Auberjonois: Concierege *Steve Schirrpa: Steve *Brent Musburger: Brent Mustangburger *John Ratzenberger: Brodi French (Français)���� *Dusty Crophopper - Fred Testot *Blade Ranger - Philippe Catoire *Lil' Dipper - Audrey Lamy *Windlifter - Saïd Amadis *Cabbie - Serge Biavan *Maru - Gérard Darier *Mayday - Jean-François Garreaud *Cad Spinner - David Kruger *Dynamite - Isabelle Deplantes *Drip - Donald Reignoux Spanish (Español)���� Spanish - Mexico (Español - México) *Dusty Crophopper (Dusty Fumigavión) - Edson Matus *Blade Ranger - Mario Arvizu *Lil' Dipper - Consuelo Duval *Cabbie - Gerardo Reyero *Maru - Héctor Lee *Drip - Javier Olguín German (Deutsch)���� Italian (Italiano) *Windlifter (Vento Di Tuono) - Marco Marzocca Portuguese - Brazil (Português - Brasil) *Lil' Dipper - Tatá Werneck Japanese (日本語)���� *Dusty Crophopper (ダスティ・クロプホッパー) - 永山瑛太 *Chug (チャグ) - 天田益男 *Dottie (ドッティ) - 甲斐田裕子 *Sparky (スパーキー) - 河本邦弘 *Leadbottom (レッドボトム) - 塾一久 *Lil' Dipper (リル・ディッパー) - 近藤春菜 *Blade Ranger (ブレード・レンジャー) - 金尾哲夫 *Windlifter (ウィンドリフター) - 山野井仁 *Cabbie (キャビー) - 佐藤美一 *Maru (マルー) - 後藤哲夫 *Harvey and Winnie (ハーヴィとウィニー) - 仲野裕 & 磯部万砂子 *Drip (ドリップ) - 駒谷昌男 *Avalanche (アバランチ) - 白熊寛嗣 *Pinecone (パインコーン) - 箕輪はるか *Dynamite (ダイナマイト) - 喜田あゆ美 *Blackout (ブラックアウト) - 新田英人 *Mayday (メーデー) - 山野史人 Polish (Polski) *Dusty Crophopper (Dusty Popylacz) - Maciej Musiał *Dottie - Weronika Rosati *Skipper Riley (Kapitan) - Cezary Morawski *Chug (Beka) - Olaf Lubaszenko *Blade Ranger (Brygadier Śmigły) - Piotr Grabowski *Lil' Dipper (Lidka Zalewajka) - Monika Dryl *Maru (Maruś) - Paweł Wawrzecki *Cad Spinner (Gazda Kopeć) - Grzegorz Małecki *Mayday - Marian Opania *Windlifter (Rwący Wicher) - Wiktor Zborowski *Leadbottom (Kowadło) - Jan Kulczycki *Sparky (Dzióbek) - Łukasz Lewandowski *Ol' Jammer (Traper) - Marek Barbasiewicz *Dynamite (Dynamit) - Ewa Serwa *Harvey and Winnie (Henryk i Władzia) - Andrzej Gawroński & Antonina Girycz *Pulaski (Pułaski) - Piotr Machalica Danish (Dansk) Finnish (Suomi) *Dusty Crophopper - Aku Hirviniemi Ukrainian (Український) Putonghua (普通话)���� *Dusty Crophopper (达斯蒂) - 谢添天 *Skipper Riley (斯基珀) - 徐敏 *Chug (查哥) - 夏磊 *Dottie (多蒂) - 冯骏骅 *Leadbottom (波顿叔 / 蔡波顿) - 符冲 *Sparky (小帕) - 沈威达 Cantonese (粤語)���� *Chug (查哥) - 姜皓文 Production According to director Roberts "Bobs" Gannaway, "The first film by [[Klay Hall]] was a race film. I wanted to look at a different genre, in this case, an action-disaster film." Production on Fire & Rescue began six months after the start of the first film. "We’ve been working on this film for nearly four years." The filmmakers researched the world of air-attack teams and smokejumpers by working with the California Department of Forestry and Fire Protection and sent a crew to the US Forest Services' annual training exercises for smokejumpers. Gannaway explained "We actually hooked cameras onto their helmets and had them drop out of the airplane so we could catch it on film." Nearly a year of research was done before the filmmakers started work on the story. The idea of Dusty becoming a fire and rescue plane was based on reality. Gannaway stated that during their research, they discovered that in 1955, crop dusters were among the first planes to be used in aerial fire-fighting, "There was a group of cropdusters who reworked their planes so they could drop water."First Clip from 'Planes: Fire & Rescue' Combines High-Flying Action With High-Energy Rock Release Planes: Fire & Rescue will be released in theaters on July 18, 2014. The second official trailer for the film was released on April 8, 2014.Planes: Fire & Rescue Debuts New Trailer No release date for the DVD and Blu-ray has been confirmed. Soundtrack Mark Mancina, who composed the music for the first film, returned for the sequel.Mark Mancina to Return for ‘Planes: Fire & Rescue’ In addition, Brad Paisley wrote and performed a song for the film titled "All In".LISTEN: ‘All In’ by Brad Paisley from ‘Planes: Fire & Rescue’ Paisley also performed a song titled "Runaway Romance", co-written by Bobs Gannaway and Danny Jacob. Spencer Lee performed an original song titled "Still I Fly". The soundtrack album was released on July 15, 2014.Walt Disney Records to Release ‘Planes: Fire & Rescue’ Soundtrack‘Planes: Fire & Rescue’ Soundtrack Details Video Game At E3 2014, it was announced that a video game for the film will be released for the Wii, Wii U, Nintendo DS and Nintendo 3DS on November 4, 2014.E3: Nintendo Names Future Disney Titles for ‘Big Hero 6,’ ‘Planes’ and More Potential Sequel It has been confirmed by Carlos Alazraqui that the Planes series will be a trilogy.Planes trilogy confirmed; Cryer’s recasting discussedBradley Raymond dishes dirt on the Disney Channel's "Pixie Hollow Games" TV special A Disney staff member also stated that Planes 3 is in story development.TAG Blog Instead of publishing an Art of book for the first film, Chronicle Books will publish The Art of Planes 1 & 2 to coincide with the release of Planes: Fire & Rescue.Exclusive: The Art of Planes book to coincide with Planes 2 Besides the Planes series, DisneyToon is considering to make more spin-offs that would feature other vehicles like boats and trains, and which may go into production if Planes is well received.Bob Hilgenberg and Rob Muir on the Rise and Fall of Disney’s Circle 7 AnimationDisney's 'Cars 2' a Hit Already—in Stores John Lasseter said: "I kept thinking about—I’m a big train fanatic. I love trains. And I started thinking about trains, and boats and airplanes. And I kept wanting to have more and more of those type of characters. ... It’s one of the ideas, that there will be an ongoing series. It almost starts getting into this thing where we fall in love with these plane characters, we want to see more and more stories with them. And then you start doing other vehicles and stuff like that. Yeah. So it kind of is a bigger idea that can keep expanding."In ‘Cars 2,’ John Lasseter Says Big Oil is the ‘Uber Bad Guy’ Trivia * Dinoco cans are seen in a bar where Dusty is in. *Aside from the new title, the Planes logo appears to have a few small changes. For example: **The silver metal has been changed to bronze. **The small star below the title "Planes" has been changed to a sort of firehouse symbol, or the number "2" for countries where the film is titled Planes 2. *''Planes: Fire & Rescue'' is the fourth entry in the Cars franchise. More Cars films are planned for the future, such as Planes 3 and Cars 3.Disney Plans Third ‘Cars,’ ‘The Incredibles 2′ *In addition to car-ification and plane-ification, some aspects of Piston Peak National Park appear to be train-ified. *Known as a SEAT (Single Engine Air Tanker), crop dusters were among the first wildfire air attack aircraft. The first operational air tanker was a repurposed crop duster, which made the first air drop on the Mendocino National Forest in 1955.‘Planes: Fire & Rescue’ Fun Facts *Blade Ranger and Windlifter are both helicopters, so filmmakers turned to world-renowned aerobatic helicopter pilot Chuck Aaron to ensure they captured the helicopter flight authentically. Blade Ranger pulls some tricky maneuvers in the film that were reviewed and validated by Aaron. *The film’s setting is inspired by elements from a host of national parks, including Yosemite and Yellowstone. **National Parks Director Jonathan Jarvis was invited to DisneyToon Studios to view the film. He was thrilled with the attention to detail like the inclusion of rocking chairs in front of the fireplace. **Yellowstone’s Old Faithful Inn served as inspiration for the film’s Grand Fusel Lodge. **The railway station attached to the Grand Fusel Lodge was inspired by an actual station that once existed near Yellowstone’s north entrance and was designed by Robert Reamer, the architect of the Old Faithful Inn. *Playing upon the theme of second chances and based on filmmakers’ real-life observations during research trips to aerial firefighting stations, much of the Piston Peak Air Attack Base set is made up of repurposed structures. Filmmakers learned that budgets are traditionally stretched by reusing items, so they incorporated the practice in Planes: Fire & Rescue. Maru is the ringleader when it comes to repurposing, repeating the mantra, ‘It’s better than new.’ Gallery References pl:Samoloty 2 Category:Films Category:Upcoming Films Category:Planes Category:Sequels